elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sundara
|} Sundara ist eine junge Asiatische Elefantenkuh im englischen Zoo Chester. Geburt und Leben im Chester Zoo Sundara wurde am 07.03.2004 im Chester Zoo geboren als Tochter der selbst in Chester zur Welt gekommenen Kuh Sithami†. Sithami† ist eine Tochter des damaligen Zuchtbullen Chang. Im Zoo Chester lebt Sundara mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großmutter Thi Ha Way zusammen. Von Sithamis† weiteren Kälbern lebte bis zum 14.9.2015 noch das Kuhkalb Bala Hi Way† in Chester. Ihr Sohn Nayan† starb ebenfalls dreijährig im Juli 2013 an den Elefantenherpes. Zwei Tage vor Sundara'''s Geburt verlor ihre Großmutter Thi Ha Way ein eigenes Kalb, das tot geboren wurde. Daher konnte sie beim Säugen und Umsorgen von '''Sundara eine große Hilfe sein. Sundara ist das erste Kalb im Zoo Chester, das dort in zweiter Zoogeneration geboren wurde. Sundara wurde in einer Studie über soziales Verhalten von Elefanten im "sozialen Spielnetzwerk" ("social play network") berücksichtigt. Primäre Spielgefährten waren damals ihr Onkel Tunga†, ein Sohn Thi Ha Ways und Changs, der im Oktober 2004 geboren wurde und im April 2010 in den Bellewaerde Park nach Ieper (Belgien) ging und dort am 29.10.17 verstarb, sowie ein weiterer Onkel, der kleine Bulle Raman†, ein Sohn von Thi Ha Way und dem Zuchtbullen Upali, der 2006 geboren wurde, aber schon im Juli 2009 mit drei Jahren starb. Einbezogen ins Spiel wurden auch Mutter Sithami† und der noch recht junge Bulle und Vater Upali. Am 25.11.2012 brachte Sundara ihren ersten Nachwuchs zur Welt. Gegen 01:30 Uhr gebar sie ein Bullkalb, das den Namen Hari Hi Way† erhielt. Vater des Kalbes ist der Bulle Upali, der im Juli 2012 an den Zoo Dublin abgegeben worden war. Mit der Geburt von Sundara's Nachwuchs leben inzwischen vier Elefantengenerationen im Zoo Chester. Im Zoo leben neben der Thi-Ha-Way-Familie auch die ältere Kuh Maya und der als künftiger Zuchtbulle im September 2012 nach Chester gekommene Aung Bo, der 2001 im Zoo Emmen geboren wurde. Leider ist Hari Hi Way† 2015 auch dem Herpesvirus erlegen. In der Nacht zum 17.12.2016 wurde ihr zweiter Nachwuchs, eine Tochter, problemlos im Familienverband geboren. Sie kam sehr schnell auf die Beine und unternahm die ersten Trinkversuche. Bereits am Tag ihrer Geburt war sie mit ihrer Familie auf der Außenanlage zu sehen. 3 Tage später erhielt sie den Namen Indali Hi Way. Am 18.01.2017, also nur 4 Wochen später, gebar ihre Mutter Sithami† ihren 4.Nachwuchs, '''Sundara's Halbbruder Aayu Hi Way† und am 17.Mai 2018 wurde Anjan Hi Way der Sohn von Thi Ha Way geboren. Leider verstarb ihre Mutter Sithami† plötzlich und unerwartet am 7.9.2018 mit nur 21 Jahren. Durch das gefürchtete Herpesvirus verstarben auch Nandita† und Aayu Hi Way† im Oktober 2018. Ende März 2019 wurde auch Indali Hi Way positiv auf EEHV getestet. Die sofort eingeleiteten Intensivmaßnahmen zeigten Wirkung, so dass sie sich seit Anfang April auf dem Weg der Genesung befindet, aber weiterhin überwacht wird. Frage der Vaterschaft von Sundara |} Im Oktober 1988 kam der im Zoo Kopenhagen als Sohn von Chieng Mai† und Ida† geborene Chang in den Zoo Chester, wo er als Zuchtbulle eingesetzt werden sollte. Er lebte bis Mai 2005 in dem englischen Zoo und zeugte insgesamt eine Reihe von Kälbern mit den ihm zugeführten Kühen, darunter zwei aus dem Zoo Twycross. Abgesehen von diesen wurden von ihm in Chester neben der früh verstorbenen Karha† die Kuh Sithami sowie drei Bullen geboren (Po Chin, Assam und Tunga†). Am 07.03.2004 brachte nun Sithami selbst ein Kuhkalb zur Welt, von dem mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit angenommen wurde, dass Chang der Vater ist. Zugleich lebte aber seit Mai 1997 der in November 1994 im Zoo Zürich geborene Upali in Chester, der aufgrund einer Vereinbarung mit dem früheren Besitzer seines Vaters Maxi† schon als Bullkalb nach England abgegeben und dann an den Zoo Chester verkauft wurde. Dieser erwarb ihn als Spielgefährten für Karha†, die aber schon bald nach seiner Ankunft starb. Stattdessen wuchs er zusammen mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester Sithami heran. Daher standen zwei potentielle Väter für '''Sundara zur Verfügung. Ihre Mutter war beim Decken etwa viereinhalb Jahre alt und brachte Sundara mit sechs Jahren zur Welt. Im Jahr 2012, als sich nun bei Mutter und Tochter die Geburt von zwei weiteren Kälbern anbahnte, gab es vereinzelte Hinweise darauf, dass mittels DNA-Analyse seitens des Zoo herausgestellt wurde, dass anhand der Ergebnisse Upali sich als Vater erwiesen habeSundara at Chester Zoo, Fußnote, auf www.elephant.seSundara the elephant's true paternity, auf www.zoochat.com. Demnach wäre der Stammbaum von Sundara an einigen Stellen zu korrigieren, auch wenn Chang als Sundara'''s Großvater nicht gänzlich aus diesem herausfiele. Andererseits wird die Vaterschaft von Upali nicht überall in dieser Weise angegebenVgl. die Datenbank auf www.asianelephant.net zum Zoo Chester. oder in verwirrender Weise angezeigtUpali das Flaschenkind, auf www.upali.ch. Angabe zur Geburt seines ersten Kalbes: "Sithami gebar am 12. November 2006 (!) das männliche (!) Elefantenkalb Sundara (!). Upali wurde im Chester Zoo zum ersten Mal Vater.". Letztlich wird auch angegeben, dass "die Vaterschaft bei "Sundara" zumindest nach den vorliegenden Veröffentlichungen nicht klar ist und widersprüchlich angegeben wird"Zoo Chester, UK, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 23 (Juli 2013), S. 22.. Auch wenn bei einem tatsächlichen DNA-Test die Resultate anzuerkennen sind, so bleibt der Weg der Publikmachung doch sehr vage, so dass gewisse Zweifel weiterhin zu existieren scheinen. Unabhängig von der Frage der Vaterschaft liegt bei '''Sundara ein Fall von Inzest vor. Entweder hat dereinst Chang seine eigene Tochter Sithami gedeckt und mit Sundara dann seine eigene Enkelin gezeugt, oder aber, wenn wir Upali als Vater anerkennen, so hat er doch - um eine Generation verschoben - in diesem Fall ebenfalls seine eigene Tochter Sundara gedeckt, die am 25.12.2012 ihren Sohn Hari Hi Way† gebar, der dann zugleich Upalis Sohn und Enkel ist. Hari Hi Way† ist leider 2015 am Herpesvirus verstorben. Laut Zoochat ist Sundara hochtragend und erwartet im Januar 2020 ihr drittes Kalb. Literatur *Zoo Chester, UK, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 5 (Mai 2004), S. 22 (u.a. zur Geburt von Sundara). Weblinks *I'm no jumbo yet - but I'm still special, Bericht über die Geburt von Sundara auf menmedia.co.uk. *Amelia Coleing: The application of social network theory to animal behaviour, Abschnitt "Sozial Play Network", auf biohorizons.oxfordjournal.org. *Fotos von Sundara auf www.elefanten-fotolexikon.eu. *Foto von Sundara auf www.flickr.com. *Foto von Sundara zum ersten Geburtstag auf www.flickr.com. *Baby Elephant Born!, Mitteilung zu Sundaras Kalb auf www.chesterzoo.org. *Mitteilung zur Geburt des 2.Nachwuchses. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:England Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zoo Chester Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich